


Sometimes he's a cat, sometimes he's just Akira

by MasoInNirvana



Series: Untouchables [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where Akira and Morgana are the only Phantom Thieves members, Akira Kurusu needs a hug, Akira's life fucked up, Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iwai gives him all the hug he needs, Iwai left the Yakuza, M/M, Mom Morgana, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepy Akira, Soft Iwai, no Kaoru AU and I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasoInNirvana/pseuds/MasoInNirvana
Summary: Iwai taking care of his sleepy cat- I mean, lovers.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Iwai Munehisa, Iwai Munehisa & Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa & Morgana, Iwai Munehisa/Kurusu Akira, Iwai Munehisa/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Untouchables [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974535
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Sometimes he's a cat, sometimes he's just Akira

**Author's Note:**

> Not related to "End of the Show"
> 
> Different AU.
> 
> In this one, Morgana is Akira's only teammate. The other just normal high schoolers.

There are a few things Iwai has to pay attention to when they sleep. First, Akira doesn't like cold. Second, he always manages to kick the blanket away unconsciously or the opposite. Third, thank god Iwai is a light sleeper because Akira is a heavy sleeper and nightmares are sucks. Fourth, his fucking cat is weird. Fifth, Akira sometimes sleeps like a cat. And last, both of the cat and the owner are so fucking similar.

The first time Iwai pay attention to these is… it was accidental at 1:00 a.m. He hears some strange scratching sounds in the bed. He cracked open his eyes to see if there are insects or stuff or Akira's cat need something. His eyes adjust in the dim room to find Akira's cat uhh…Morgana? Yes, the cat's name is Morgana. Bitting the blanket between his teeth and pulling it up from Akira's lower half. The cat put so much effort into it since the blanket is fucking thick and heavy.

"What are you doing, cat?" He asks.

The cat jumped in surprise. Well, that's amusing. The cat starts to yowl as if the cat telling Iwai, "I'm not a cat!" Iwai knew it since Akira had mentioned it a few times when he calls that cat a cat. …It's confusing.

"Yeah, yeah, you aren't a cat."

The cat huff, the cat just fucking huff. He pays Iwai no mind as he pulls the blanket again. Iwai shifted, he saw Akira curling and shivering with half of his face disappear in the pillow. That's when Iwai realized, the fucking not-cat pulling the blanket back to Akira. The cat's attempt so far is around Akira's hips. Iwai reached for it and helps the cat pulls it up to Akira's chin and tuck it there. He hears Akira's immediately sigh. Huh. He should have to pay more attention to that. The cat meows a few times then settled himself curled beside his owner's thigh. Iwai wonders if the cat just telling him that this often happens or it just his mind tricking him?

See? The cat or not-cat is so fucking weird.

~◇◇◇~

There's another night where Iwai woke up for no reason, he pats around the bed blindly to reach for Akira in an urge to pull his younger lover closer. After a few more pat on the random side of the bed, his heart rate increasing immediately when he feels no one beside him. He opened his eyes to see, well… his younger lover is nowhere to be seen. Only Morgana sleeping soundly like the fairy snow with his stomach on for the world to see. And it's so fucking cold, where is his blanket had gone? By the way, the cat is still here though, that means Akira is still here as well. Don't panic. Maybe Akira is in the bathroom? Or his younger lover falls over from the bed. 

Iwai was about to check on either side of the bed when he felt something shifting right above his pillow. He turns his head up only to face to face with his sleeping lover who also the biggest burrito Iwai ever see.  
That's also explaining where the hell his blanket gone. After stealing it, Akira seems unconsciously warped the blanket around himself. His face looks rounded than usual. That's so fucking cute.

Now the real question is, how can Akira settled himself between the headboard and Iwai's pillow? He looked squeezed in there but, he looked so comfortable. Gently, Iwai placed Akira back beside him and locked the burrito in his embrace for the rest of the night.

~◇◇◇~

They call him the cool infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Sure, he is, they didn't know the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts are the sleepyhead but angry and cute at the same time cinnamon rolls. Far cry from the kid that so guarded about his personal life and stuff since the day Iwai found him unconscious in the back alley. But, once you get to know him and he trusted you. Don't ever betray his trust. As a reward: cuteness overload.

Iwai carefully pulls the spoon away from Akira's hand. They were having their dinner in the living room of Iwai's house and just you know, it's been a while since Akira had moved in. From what Iwai had learned about Akira's life, the kid was disowned by his parents and kicked out a few days from his parents' acquaintance's place after he moved to Tokyo. No one takes care of him so he worked 3 different part-time jobs to feed himself and make sure there is a place for him to stay the night. He was miserable and Iwai always asking why they can't meet sooner. Then, Akira becomes the Phantom Thieves. He saved a lot of people including Iwai himself. After that, Iwai pulled him to his house and Akira live with him since then. Iwai is older, but his younger lover's responsibility ten times heavier than Iwai. So, this often happened.

Iwai holds his laugh as he watches Akira, the younger man has rice beside his lips, eyes closed, and he didn't realize that Iwai had pulled his spoon away before it falls and make a mess. An hour ago, Akira practically whining about how hungry he is and Iwai ordered food for them. Now, before they could finish it, Akira falls asleep while eating the ordered food.

"Hey, aren't you hungry?" Iwai nudges Akira's ribs gently. The younger man mumbled something then he moves his upper body settle in Iwai's lap and both of his arms locking around Iwai's muscular stomach.

"Kira…at least finish your goddamn dinner," Iwai warns him. But, Akira hears none of it. He was fast asleep. Iwai sighs, then he saw Morgana's head already inside of Akira's bowl lapping the leftovers, huh, the cat makes no sound.

~◇◇◇~

Iwai hated the most one of those nights, the night where Akira and his cat left to do some stealing hearts. Akira didn't tell him how they did it, but when they got home, both with his cat always looked bone-deep exhausted. Then the next week, some criminals will confess what had they done.

Iwai was waiting for Akira in his room, watching the TV. Every channel he switched makes him felt more uneasy, he prays there is no news about the Phantom Thieves finally captured by the police or else. Not long after midnight, Iwai saw something move into his room. Morgana.

"Mona…?" Iwai stood up immediately, the cat meows weakly. Iwai picks up the exhausted cat and settled him down in the fluffy cat bed in the bedroom. But, the cat refused to lay down as he keeps meowing towards the door. "I'll take care of him, don't worry," Iwai assures the not-cat and leave him be.

Iwai found Akira sitting on the floor while leaning against the wall near the front door. The kid seems didn't have any energy left to make it to the bedroom like he usually will do. Iwai cups his face gently which is returned by a soft touch of Akira's hand. Akira leans into him, "We made it, they'll confess in a week from now." He said.

Iwai ruffles the mop of black hair, "Rest now. You'll be okay." The thief smile sweetly then fall unconscious within a second. The first time this happened almost gave Iwai a heart attack. Thank god he used to it now. Three days of rest for Akira and he will be ready to put on the Phantom Thieves show again.

After making sure the door of their house is locked. Iwai picks Akira up and put him in their bed. Iwai checks on Morgana who just stare at Iwai while his body slumping against the bed, once he was sure Akira is in good hand, the cat closed his eyes.

Iwai gives Morgana a good scratch behind his ear, "Such a loyal cat."

~◇◇◇~

There also a night where Akira couldn't sleep. Iwai caught him a few times. When he missed it, he will be greeted by Akira in the morning with bags under his eyes. Luckily, for some random reasons, Iwai woke up in the middle of the night, he didn't mean it. But, he was so grateful. When he opened his eyes, even in the dim bedroom he caught Akira staring at him, "Hey…" Iwai says as he adjusted the blanket around Akira. Akira only hums, his eyes blinked slowly. After Iwai pulled the blanket to exactly where he wants, he reaches for Akira's face to caress him slowly. He stopped when he felt something wet near Akira's eyes. He said nothing.

Iwai pulls Akira close, enveloping his young lover with his warmth. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked. He always asks. And he will always wait for Akira to open up. "Bad dream…" Akira answered. Akira is always afraid, he always afraid of everything. Iwai knows that, he understands Akira well.

"I'm here for you." Iwai whispered.

Akira breaks in his embrace.

~◇◇◇~

When it comes to the morning, mostly Iwai will be the one who wakes up first, sometimes Akira if he went earlier to bed the night before. But, that's rarely happening.

"Kira, Akira, wake up. You'll be late for school." Iwai gently shakes Akira's shoulder, earning a whine from the sprawled young man in the bed. "Don't wanna go. Wanna sleep." He whined and god that was so fucking cute, but no. "Can't let you do that, come on." Iwai pulls him to sit on the bed.

The TV is on, filling the living room with the morning show. Iwai pays it no mind as he prepared a cup of black coffee just as Akira liked. Meanwhile, the said young man sitting on the stall with his arm propped his head on the counter with his eyes closed. 

By the time Iwai is done making breakfast for both of them, Akira is nowhere to be seen. He put the plates on the counter and went to search for Akira. He checks the sofa, nobody. He went to their bedroom, only to find Morgana walks out from the room once he opened the door. Confused, Iwai starts to call for Akira.

A few times calling, he receives no answer. Morgana meows at him as he sat on the counter. Iwai was about to shoo the not-cat away since their breakfast is there but, the not-cat beats him. Morgana hops off right beside something on the floor. And that something had a mop of black hair.

Iwai facepalming himself as he realized that Akira was on the floor sleeping right beside the counter.

But, oh well he will never get tired of his sleepy boyfriend and his not-cat.

**Author's Note:**

> :) If you leave a comment, I might not reply. But, I'll read it all.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
